Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of controlling output of content data, and a recording medium storing a control program.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of system for sharing image data and audio data among a plurality of sites through a communication network, remote conference systems such as a videoconference system have been widely used. Such remote conference systems may sometimes suffer from delay in output of content data such as due to the trouble in communication network. If delay in output of content data occurs, the participants would not be able to exchange information smoothly.